


Needs

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Phase One (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Murdoc confesses something huge to 2D.





	Needs

2D walked the distance to Murdoc's Winnebago. It really wasn't that far, but he was rather nervous. He walked slowly, trudging through the parking lot of Kong Studios.

Murdoc had left a note on his forehead while he was asleep, and it said to meet him. He held the note in his shaking hands, folding it and unfolding it.

He approached the van(? thing? 2D didn't really know what it classified as) and knocked on the door. It opened very quickly, to his surprise.

"Ehh, Stu. What's up?"

Immediately, 2D noticed that he was actually wearing clothes (well, pants, at least). He also didn't smell as bad as usual. _Something's up with this bloke_ , he thought to himself.

"Wh-what's up?! Aren't'ya gonna call me a moron 'r somethin'?"

"Shut up! I actually feel like bein' nice for once, faceache."

"A-All right!" 2D replied defensively. He didn't really feel like being beaten by the rotting bastard.

"Come in, y'can't just stand out there all night, y'know." Murdoc replied, inviting him in the stinking Winnebago.

2D went inside, and shut the door behind him. He coughed at the smell of dirt and urine.

He looked around. On the walls were photos of Murdoc with various celebrities, their skin all photoshopped to be green. He noted the various blood(?) stains on the floor and walls, and the overflowing trash bin.

"Ughh, it stinks in here, Muds!" 2D said, holding his nose.

Murdoc chose to ignore this statement. He sat down on his bed, and 2D sat down on a couch nearby.

"So, erm, Murdoc." 2D said nervously, crossing his legs.

"Yeah?" Murdoc replied lazily.

"Well, why'd'ya want me over here?"

"Gotta tell you somethin', love."

"W-what!? Did you just call me..."

"Yep. In fact, I'd, erm, like t'call you that more often. Y'see, when you went flyin' out that windshield, bleedin' 'n' shit, I basically fell in love wi'ya! Blue hair, black eyes; Y'know what I thought? That boy's bloody beautiful!" Murdoc blurted out, blushing.

2D smiled.

"Thank you, Muds." he replied, grinning. "I love you, 'n' I'm glad we can, um, keep being in Gorillaz together!"

Murdoc licked his lips.

"Now, y'know what lovers do, right?"

"Um," 2D replied, squirming.

"C'mere, love," Murdoc purred. "I'll show you."

2D slowly walked over to the bed.

Murdoc started to unbuckle his pants. He took the off as well as his underwear.

"MURDOC!!!!! I-I DON'T THINK I'M--" 2D yelled as he blushed a bright pink. "...ready to see you naked."

Murdoc sighed. He wasn't used to this kind of reaction. Usually, people were _happy_ to see him naked. And 2D loved him, right?

"A-ah! Murdoc, don't take it that way!!! I didn't mean it in a bad way or anythin'." 2D blurted anxiously.

"Open your mouth."

"What?"

Murdoc took this opportunity to shove his cock in 2D's mouth.

"Fuck," he whispered under his breath as he thrust in and out of the singer's throat. "So tight..."

2D had tears in his eyes. Murdoc noticed this, and pulled away, a trail of spit following his dick.

"What's'a matter, love?"

"I-I've never done this before," 2D confessed. "I-I'm not really sure how to say this, mate, but your..."

"Dick's huge? Yeah, thanks. I know." Murdoc said playfully.

"Well," 2D laughed. "I really don't think I'm ready for this. Can we start by at least...kissing or somethin'? Maybe I'll wank you off?"

"Oh, all right, then." Murdoc replied, kissing 2D.

2D sucked on Murdoc's long tongue, and then pulled away.

"Tha-that's how it works, right, Muds?"

"Oh sweet Satan! You're tellin' me you've never been french kissed?!" Murdoc said, laughing.

"Aww, c'mon! I've never done it with a bloke either!" Giggled 2D

"You've never done it at all, haven't you."

"Bet."

"Who was it then, princess?"

"Erm...well," 2D blushed. "I would've done it with Paula but you fuckin' stole her away from me!"

"Don't get mad at me, faceache! She was a slag anyway!" Murdoc said defensively.

"Well, I do like you better, Murdoc." 2D said, his eyes half closed as he bit his lip. He reached over to Murdoc's half-erect penis. He held it gently in his hand, and started to jack him off.

"F-Fuck, Dents, you're bloody good at this," Murdoc moaned.

"Y-Y'think?" 2D smiled, looking up at Murdoc.

"Don't get too cocky."

2D laughed, and a few seconds later Murdoc came. It got mostly on 2D's face.

2D got up and looked for a napkin or towel of some sort.

"I got a sock."

"So y'don't have no towels or nothin'? Wow." 2D scoffed, but gladly accepted the old sock. He rubbed the cum off his face.

"So, d'ya mind sleepin' with me? I _could_ use some company. It gets lonely in here sometimes."

"O-Of course, Muds! I love you!" 2D hugged Murdoc gently.

"Love you too, I guess."


End file.
